As technology becomes increasingly computer-based, medical devices are more commonly utilizing electronic features that interact with a larger system. For example, a hospital information system can transfer data to and from a medication management unit, which can facilitate communication with a plurality of specific hospital beds or medical devices to record and transmit treatment parameters for patients. In another example, medical devices can be programmed to notify clinicians when certain alarms or occurrences of a particular event are triggered. Furthermore, medical facilities routinely utilize electronic databases such as drug libraries and bar code systems to improve the administration of medication and prevent human errors. Thus, an electronic network system can be quite extensive and complex in a typical hospital setting due to the interaction of the various system components.
Infusion pumps are one type of medical device and are used for intravenous delivery of medicines such as insulin, analgesics, sedatives, vasopressors, heparin and anti-arrhythmics to patients. Correct delivery of these medications is important for avoiding adverse events, particularly in critically ill patients. Smart infusion pumps, which include drug libraries and integrated decision support software in their medication delivery systems, have decreased errors in administration of medications by incorporating features such as hard and soft alarm limits, clinician messaging, and medication barcode input. Smart pumps are also able to utilize electronic medical records and inputs customizable for specific clinical care areas, wards or to improve safety for individual patients. Other infusion systems have incorporated features for a specific disease, such as algorithms to change the rates of insulin delivery based on a patient's glucose level, or to offer procedures specifically for advanced cardiac life support.